shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nō Nō no Mi
The is a fearsome devil fruit, as well as a mouthful to pronounce. It grants the user an ability to connect their brain signals with other brains inside a certain distance. So long as the brains are in a sleeping, unconscious or dead body, they can be connected. The users brain acts as the central pinpoint, connecting to others like a web. Should the controlled breach a distance, they are no longer connected and no longer under the control of the fruit. The fruit was consumed by the Black Dog General known as Vindictus. Whom uses it to resurrect the dead as zombies in a similar manner to Gekko Moriah, in order for them to serve the Black Dog Army. He has proven to be a vindictive and menacing foe to many and all as he continues to devour islands under his web, in the name of the Black Dog Army. It is unknown where the fruit was discovered and when it was consumed. Appearance While the fruit itself is in the shape of a pear, though it bares an dark blue coloring. It also has aqua colored swirls wrapping around it, with a web like stem coming from the tip of the fruit. Despite being in the shape of a pear, it is also a few centimeters larger than a normal pear. The power itself, looks like what could only be imagined as the internet in a physical form. When activated to its full potential, a bright blue glow emerges from the head of the user, stretching out towards the targets heads, as each connects it appears as if a fine bright thread. However, the thickness of the thread depends on the state of the targets. For example, if the controlled target is unconscious, the thread appears as thin as that of silk. This is because the connection is not as strong, breaking the connection isn't so difficult. The same can be said if the target is sleeping as the connection is almost as weak as an unconscious target, yet to the target, it will merely seem like a long dream they cannot forget. The thread would appear as if it were a thin rope, a smaller version of the large tentacle like thread that would connect to dead bodies. Appearing as if an aqua glowing baby kraken or octopus is emerging from the users head. Giving off an ominous glow. Strengths One of the primary strengths of this fruit, is its ability to practically reanimate corpses with semi-functional brains left. Using their own brain to control the movements and functions of the reanimated bodies with mere thoughts. Though it can be used on the sleeping, unconscious or dead, in order to control them, the target must have a open head. Meaning they must not be wearing helmets or hats, this would block the connection and thus prevent the user from controlling said target. Similar to a spider and its web, the User is the center of the connection at most times to catch his prey. However, as the spider can, the user can move about freely, and isn't bound to the centre, or limitations. Though the victims of the fruit are, as if they were a web, they are stuck in a fixed zone. The user can basically create several armies of "Zombies" in numerous zones, however those "zombies" cannot leave said zones. The only time these controlled "zombies" can move from the zone, is if the User chooses to move it. Though the user can leave "zombies" in fixed areas, they can also have them follow him around as if they were an entourage or bodyguards. The user may often tend to use this method over the zoned method. As this is less strenuous on the mind. It also provides security for the user at an easier method. It has been proven as the more effective methodical use for the "zombies" Should the user target a sleeping person, that person remain asleep until the User chooses to release them. They will not be aware of their manipulation and it will merely appear as a long and stressful dream. While controlled they are not granted any special attributes of sorts. They maintain their own respective attributes, however they cannot be manipulated into using Haki and should their willpower be strong enough, they would not be so easily manipulated. They are not immortal either, they can die and if so, they will be stuck in an eternal nightmare reliving their death. Over and Over. Killing a target that has been controlled while sleeping, does not stop him from being controlled, it merely grants the User of the fruit more power over them. The strongest factor of the fruit is the fact that killing the user can be considered rather difficult nay impossible by normal means. Purely for the fact that the fruit allows the user to jump from body to body in terms of bodies under control. Technically making the user immortal in terms of aging, as when their body becomes decrepit and begins decomposing, the user can transmit their brain to another targets body and so on within their zone. It takes alot of energy and will inevitably weaken them, it is at this point when they are most vulnerable. However, when in a zone they have made. They are incredibly hard to kill, meaning you'd have to kill all of their "zombies" in order to actually kill them. Techniques Weaknesses Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:New Horizon!